Midnight Rain
by Hollowgo
Summary: AU. Twoshot/Giftshot. Bella spends the last day of her life as a human with the Cullens before her Alice turns her, bringing her into the world of immortals. Alice/Bella. Rated M for mild language and some smut.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, I merely own my characters and ideas. **

**Dedicated to the lovely and talented A.S. Rainwater, who I am a big fan of. She rocks. Go read her stuff.**

**Part One**

The soft pattering of rain on the roof kept me entertained as I quietly waited in my room for her to appear and scoop me into her arms to take me away from my human existence. Today was, in fact, the last day I would spend on the planet as a human because tonight, Alice Cullen, my gorgeous, talented, wonderful vampire, would turn me into an immortal.

I sighed as I brushed my hand against the window sill, turning to appraise what remained of my old room. Before I'd met Alice and the Cullens, I lived here by myself, as my parents had passed away when I was a little girl. After their deaths, I was taken in by the Clearwater family at La Push, with Sue becoming my second mom until two years ago, when I moved out.

I chose to move out because I felt I needed to come to terms with what happened to Renee and Charlie, and living with the Clearwater family, while amazing due to Sue being a great mother and my closeness to Leah, it felt wrong to impose upon them when I was more than capable of supporting myself. Sue had objected, but conceded in the end as long as I accepted her help.

Now I was leaving it behind for a better life with my soul mate. And I wouldn't look back.

"Contemplating the future, are we?" came a voice from behind me. I smiled and turned to see my Alice in my doorway, her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her lips. She strutted towards me until she was standing directly in front of me. "Hey sexy."

I threw my arms around. "Hey yourself."

Her arms curled around me and she pulled me into a tight, tender hug as our lips met. I moaned against her cool lips as they moved passionately against mine. Kissing Alice was by far the best part of any day for me, and I sought out her lips any time I could. Alice, being the tease she was, often enjoyed toying with my lips before giving me what I wanted. Today was different, though.

We kissed until I was nearly out of breath, at which point Alice pulled away from me with hungry eyes while I caught my breath as I rested my head on her shoulder. Alice kissed my neck as we stood there, enveloped in each other's arms. We knew we could stay this way forever.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked, brushing her mouth against my ear.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm…a little nervous, too."

Alice giggled. "It'll be okay, Bella. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know," I murmured. "I'm thankful for it, too."

"Shall we get going to our place?" Alice offered. "Everyone is ecstatic that you're moving in with us and they want to make this last day a great one for you."

"Even Rosalie?" I asked, chuckling. The icy blonde vampire was the only Cullen who took a gradual amount of time to adjust to me being with Alice, and then my wanting to be turned, as she felt I should enjoy my human life more. However, Rosalie and I had grown attached in the past few months and last week she admitted that she did see me as her.

"Rose loves you, Bella," Alice said. "She may be a bit distant, but that's just how she is. In time, you two will grow closer together thanyou already are. And regardless of how she feels, she knows how happy you make me and that the family wouldn't be the same without you."

My eyes widened. "She really thinks that way about me?"

"Yup," Alice replied, popping the 'p' and smirking. "Don't tell her I said it, though."

We giggled together at the thought of tough-as-nails Rosalie having a softer side—even though we both knew she did, it was just funny to imagine—then laced our hands together and slowly made our way down the stairs. I mentally said goodbye to the house I once called mine, knowing it was going up for sale soon. Even though not all memories were good, they were still mine.

Alice gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You ready, my love?"

"Yeah," I replied after a moment, nodding. "I am."

When we walked outside, the rain had increased in speed, but was still otherwise placid. I noticed Alice's car wasn't present, however, and turned give her a curious look. Alice grinned and motioned in front of me, as if she were indicating something. Confused, I looked around and saw nothing but the rain. Then I realized; she'd seen what I wanted to do before we left.

"You knew I wanted to play in the rain," I said. "That's why you ran here. Why are you wet, though? Not even vampires can avoid getting wet from the rain, right?"

"You underestimate the speed of a vampire, my dear," Alice giggled. "Okay, yes, I did get drenched when I got here, but drying off was easy. All we have to do is spin rapidly and all the water is thrown off our bodies instantly. You'll see once you turn, my love."

"So…" I looked out to the rain. "Can we?"

"Let's dance," Alice said, extending her hand to me.

I took her hand and we walked out into the rain until we reached the road, which was clear of cars and—mostly—puddles. Alice took my other hand and set it on her hip, then smiled as we began dancing together under the expanse of the gray clouds above.

Alice moved lithely and gracefully with me mostly in her arms, twirling around as our bodies and clothes became damp. I didn't care; I was lost in her honey-gold eyes, which shimmered like the droplets of water trickling down her face. Within minutes we were completely drenched as our dance came to a stop and Alice pulled me in to kiss me.

"Thank you, Ali," I said against her mouth. "That was wonderful."

"_You're _wonderful," Alice said. "And so am I, for that matter."

I smiled as we rubbed noses. "Know what else you are, Alice?"

"Hmm?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Soaked," I replied before thrusting myself onto her, effectively pushing Alice onto the ground, smack into a large puddle that splashed everywhere. I sat up and burst into laughter when I saw the look on Alice's face, but was cut off when Alice grabbed and flipped me over so I was the one lying in the puddle as she hovered over me, coal black eyes glaring me down.

"That is not funny, Isabella," she hissed.

I looked into her eyes and lightly splashed her in the face. "You're a dork, Alice."

Alice just stared at me for a moment before pulling me to her body and giggling. "You're a stinker, you know that?" she asked, kissing my cheek. "In all seriousness, let's get you inside so you don't catch your death out here. Hold on tight, my love."

Alice tucked me into her arms securely as I nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and within seconds, she was whipping past trees, only a few raindrops hitting her body. It didn't take her long to reach her home—now mine as well—the massive Cullen mansion, nestled in the forest away from the prying eyes of the townspeople of Forks.

Alice set me down once we were inside and, without my having to ask, spun around rapidly for several seconds, then stopped to smile brightly at me. She was completely dry and my mouth fell open in shock while I stood there dripping wet in the foyer.

"That's so cool," I breathed.

Alice smirked. "Why yes, it is. Let's get you dried off, though, shall we? Amara!"

I smiled giddily as the tallest woman in the Cullen household sauntered down the stairs to join us in the foyer, running a hand through her messy crimson locks as she paused to eye us. She snorted when she saw that I was drenched, then wordlessly walked over and kissed Alice on the forehead before coming over to stand in front of me.

"Hey Belly-Button," she greeted, smirking. "Having fun in the rain, I see?"

I had to _really _look up at her since she, at 6'2, was a full foot taller than I was. "Yes, I did," I replied, smiling at the belly-baring vampire. "Would you be so kind as to warm me up?"

Amara's smirk grew. "In what way? There are several different definitions that I can think of."

"Amara," Alice chided, shaking her head. "She's going to catch a cold and Esme will yell at me if she finds out I brought Bella here soaking wet. Can you please dry her off? Your fire powers will work much quicker and better than an ordinary hair dryer."

Amara snickered and snapped her left index finger and thumb together, producing a small ball of fire that hovered over her hand. The ball then grew in size until it was half my height, at which point it engulfed me like a giant mouth. Initially, I was nervous at being surrounded by fire, but the warmth felt good and I knew I could trust Amara to not burn me alive.

It didn't take long for the warmth to dissipate as the flames became smaller and smaller until vanishing into thin air, leaving me completely dry. Amara then scooped me into her arms and kissed my forehead as I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Ama," I said.

"No problem," she replied as she set me down. "Oh, Alice, Esme wanted to tell you—"

"That she and Carlisle will be cooking Bella a super meal soon," Alice finished, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously when Amara shot her a glare. "I know, thank you. I had a vision of her mentioning it in passing while I ran through the rain to grab Bella." She turned to me. "You're going to love it, Bella. They're cooking all your favorite foods."

"They don't have to do that," I murmured, blushing at the thought.

"Of course we do, dear," Esme said, appearing from out of nowhere. She beamed at me and scooped me into an Esme hug—the kind that was so full of warmth and tenderness, anyone that she hugged would melt on the inside, and I was no exception—then set me down and kissed my forehead before turning to scowl at Alice. "What did I hear about Bella being drenched?"

Alice held her hands up. "Bella wanted to play in the rain, so we played in the rain. I had Amara dry her up right when we got here; that way Bella wouldn't get sick, I swear."

Esme put her hands on her hips. "Young lady, you know better than to put your mate's health in danger like that. Shame on you." She reached over and lightly flicked Alice's nose, a playful grin playing on her face while Alice growled and rubbed her stricken nose, then turned to me. "We'll make your meal in a little bit. Are you hungry, sweetie?"

I giggled at what she'd done to Alice. "I'm not right—" My words were cut off when my stomach made a loud gurgling noise and my cheeks turned crimson when I heard a chorus of laughter erupting throughout the house. "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry…"

"It's quite alright, dear," Esme chuckled. "Carlisle and I will start your food in fifteen minutes, how does that sound? Meanwhile, you can have your _girlfriend_ make amends for allowing you to be drenched when you could have caught a cold." She winked at me, then ran into the kitchen.

Alice sighed and wrapped her arm around me. "Are you mad at me for getting you wet?"

I shook my head and melted into her arms. "Nope, not one bit. I wanted to dance in the rain with you and I got the chance, so I'm not complaining, and besides, even if I'd gotten sick it wouldn't matter anymore since I'm going to become a vampire tonight."

"True," Alice said.

"Are you planning on doing anything special today?" Amara asked, arching an eyebrow. "It's your last day as a human, after all. I would've thought you would want to do some cool shit before you became a vampire. Not that becoming a vampire isn't badass, because it is, but you know, there are some things you won't be able to do anymore."

"I know," I replied. "Honestly, I just want to spend some time with all of you."

Amara smirked. "C'mon, Belly-Button. There's gotta be one thing you want to do." She arched both eyebrows this time. "You could get drunk, you could go out and get a piercing, maybe get laid one last time as a human, since we all know you want Alice to fuck you…"

I blushed while Alice snickered next to me. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps and several more of my siblings appeared: Emmett, who was giving me his usual goofy grin; Rosalie, who gave me a small smile when we made eye contact; Jasper, who smiled and nodded; and Maria, who did the same along with a wink. I grinned at each of them and ran over to hug Emmett.

"Hey short-stack," Emmett crooned, giving me a gentle bear hug. "It's gonna suck not to have a human sister to tease anymore since you won't be doing embarrassing things as much, but it'll be badass to have you as a vampire! We can arm wrestle, regular wrestle, have hunting challenges…dude, we're gonna have a blast together!"

I giggled as he placed me back down. "Don't forget that baseball game you promised me, Em."

"Oh, I won't," he said. "I'm totally putting you on my team so we can cream your cheating mate here for a change. Her and her damned visions." He scowled at Alice. "You always cheat."

"I do not," Alice replied in mock offense. "You're just mad that I'm better than you."

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett asked. "I bet you can't beat me without using your gift."

"Name it and I'll win," Alice said, smirking. "One hundred dollars."

"Deal," Emmett said. They shook and sprinted into the "game room," though not before Alice pressed her lips to mine for a good luck kiss.

With them gone, I turned my attention to the others and hugged Jasper next. He chuckled heartily and tousled my hair after I pulled away. Maria was next and she kissed my forehead in a sisterly way before tickling the tip of my nose with her finger, which nearly made me sneeze. Then I turned to Rosalie and, regardless of her demeanor, hugged her.

"I'm going to go watch Emmett lose," Amara said. "Coming?"

"Definitely," Maria said, Jasper nodding in agreement, leaving Rosalie and me alone.

For a moment, I thought Rosalie wasn't going to hug me back, but she did once the others were gone. She even kissed my forehead, something she rarely ever did. When I pulled away, I half expected her to be giving me an icy look, but she wasn't. Her eyes were…tender. They spoke volumes for what her mouth didn't and it made me giddy with excitement.

"Does this mean…" I bit my lip. "You really do accept me?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I told you that before, did I not?"

"Well, yeah, but you—" She cut me off with the raise of her hand.

"Bella, I love you," Rosalie said and my jaw just about fell off. "I know I've been a bitch to you and for that, I apologize. It's just my nature to be protective of this family and the way of life we choose to live. And while I may not completely agree with your choice to be turned, I respect and understand it. You want to be with your Alice for all eternity. It's that simple."

"Yes," I replied. "I also want to be a part of this family for eternity, too."

Rosalie's features softened considerably and she groaned. "Damn you and your kindness, Isabella Swan, they are a pain in the fucking ass. Come, let's watch our mates embarrass themselves as they try to prove a point. Any more of this and I might start doing something I regret, like gushing about you or whatever the hell it is Alice does…"

I smiled to myself as I walked with Rosalie into the family room, where Alice and Emmett were playing a video game to see who could win when Alice didn't use her gift. I sat between Alice and Amara and watched on for several minutes, snickering at the humorous commentary the others were giving, likely in order to distract Alice and Emmett from their goals.

"So Bella, when we decide to leave Forks, where would you like to go, hermanita?" Maria inquired, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. "Mexico? Spain? Ireland?"

I thought on the random question. "I've always wanted to go to Europe, actually."

"Excelente!" Maria crooned. "That's where we should go, then!"

"I think Europe is a lovely idea," Jasper agreed. "We'll have to wait a few months before we make a concrete decision, however, since you'll need to adjust to being a vampire first, Bella."

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"It can be," Jasper replied. "If you were to be turned and wake up alone, it would be hard, but since you have Alice and the rest of us, the difficulty is decreased significantly. Don't worry, our training will help you keep your senses in check, you have my word on that."

"Thanks, Jazz," I said. "And you too, Maria."

"De nada," Maria replied. "Ooh, I can't wait for you to be turned! We'll have so much fun!"

"Damn straight," Amara agreed.

I turned my attention to watch Alice and Emmett, who were focused entirely on what they were doing, their fingers moving so quickly, all I could see were the controllers they held, as if they were hovering there in front of their wrists. It was surreal to see, but cool at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around Alice and snuggled into her while I watched, more interested in her than what they were playing. Alice moved her head slightly to rest against mine while I started moving my fingers all around her body. I traced patterns all around the shirt she was wearing, trekking down to the hem of her shirt, which I began toying with slightly.

Alice's body twitched at my touch and just as I was beginning to lift her shirt—only a little bit so I could run my fingers across her smooth skin—Alice's hand caught mine and she immediately attached her lips to mine hungrily. I was caught completely off guard as Alice started kissing me, only to stop when a loud blast noise emanated from the TV and Emmett jumped off the couch.

"Yes!" he boomed. "Hell yeah! One hundred bucks, bitch! I win!"

Alice froze and whipped around. "W-wait a minute, I-I was distracted!"

Emmett gave her a huge smile. "So? Big deal! You lose, I win, fork over the cash, Alice."

Everyone started laughing and I bit my lip, realizing I'd cost Alice her win. Alice hissed at Emmett in annoyance and disappeared for a moment while Emmett gave me a thumbs up. I ran a hand through my hair nervously as Alice returned with a hundred dollar bill that Emmett yanked out of her hand and started dancing around with proudly.

"Nice distraction, Belly-Button," Amara said.

Alice turned to glare at me and I held my hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"I don't believe you," Alice said, pouncing on top of me and leaning in close so her eyes were inches away from mine, the dark gold orbs piercing through me. "You know I can't resist your touch on me, Bella. You totally just cost me my victory."

"Psh, you wouldn't have won," Emmett scoffed.

I puffed out my bottom lip and gave Alice my infamous puppy stare to get her to forgive me for messing her up. Alice grimaced and tried to resist the look, but she caved within seconds and cooed as she cupped my cheeks to kiss me all over the face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pleased at my small victory.

"Damn it," Alice grumbled, pulling me to her lap. "You're too damn cute, Bella."

"Pussy whipped," Amara crooned.

"You're one to talk, Amara," Rosalie scoffed, speaking for the first time since she entered the room. "Speaking of which, where's your stinky mongrel at? I would think she would be here with you, since she's spent every day with you since she moved in with us three weeks ago. Not that I'm complaining. It's nice to breathe without that horrid stench around."

"She's visiting her family on La Push," Amara replied, rolling her eyes. "She'll be back soon."

"Right now," Alice said, pointing to the foyer as the door opened and in walked Leah, shaking the water from her hair as she entered our room. Alice's nose wrinkled cutely and she immediately buried her face in my hair. "Hello, Leah."

"Hey guys," Leah greeted us, grinning at the reaction on Rosalie's face. "Oh! Bella!" I smiled and leapt off Alice's lap to be scooped into the warm embrace of my best friend, who spun me around once the way Emmett often did and kissed my forehead before releasing me. "Man, I'm going to miss you as a human. You don't reek like the rest of these bloodsuckers."

I giggled. "You'll get used to me, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I will," Leah agreed, flopping down into Amara's arms. The two kissed while Rosalie made a grunting noise of displeasure. "What's wrong, blondie?"

"I need to open a damned window," Rosalie grumbled, standing. "It stinks of wet dog in here."

"My bad, let me go spray on some of that cheap perfume you wear," Leah said sarcastically, grinning when Rosalie growled at her. She loved pushing Rosalie's buttons.

"Now, now, girls," Esme said, appearing from the kitchen. "No fighting." She smiled brightly and looked to me. "Your meal is finished, dear."

"Thanks, Esme," I replied, my mouth watering at the thought of food.

I stood up and followed Esme into the kitchen, Alice tagging along behind me. Carlisle was there situating the table to ensure it looked good and offered me a gentle smile when I walked in. He came over to give me a fatherly hug and kiss on the forehead while I hugged him back.

"I hope you enjoy the food, Bella," Carlisle said.

"I'm sure I will," I replied. "Thank you both for making this for me."

"Any time," he answered with a nod.

He and Esme laced hands together and walked out of the kitchen while I sat down, amazed at the massive set-up staring back at me. All of my favorite foods, including steak, shrimp, and my favorite way to eat a baked potato, were set out in front of me and I wondered if I would be able to eat it all. Alice sat next to me and took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Eat all you want, love," Alice said. "Save room for dessert, though."

I grinned. "Ooh, dessert? What is it?"

She gave me an impish grin in response. "Wait and see."

Without having to hear another word, I immediately started fixing my plate up with everything I felt I could pile into my stomach without getting sick. I was practically salivating with each bite due to how good everything tasted, especially the steak and potato. As I ate, I honestly began to wish I would be able to enjoy human food as a vampire. I knew I couldn't, though.

_Then again, if the "dessert" is what I think it is..._I thought, pushing the thought down as I drank from the glass of ice cold Dr. Pepper. When I finished, I sighed contently and sat back in my chair, turning to stare at an incredibly amused Alice. "That was awesome."

"I figured as much," she giggled, tapping my nose. "I thought it all looked and smelled disgusting, but as long as you liked it, I couldn't care less. Ready for dessert?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip. "I'm actually stuffed right now. Can it wait for later?"

Alice rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. "Yes, I suppose so. I had a funny feeling you would be stuffed since Carlisle and Esme made every food you love to eat. It's alright. I don't want you to eat too much, since I have a little surprise for you and that would ruin it." She winked. "Let's go in the other room while you rest your stomach, okay?"

"Sure," I replied.

We stood and headed into the family room, but not before I hugged Carlisle and Esme again, thanking them for the wonderful meal. They were ecstatic that I enjoyed the meal, but merely waved off my thanks, since they said it was their duty as my parents. Then Alice and I sat down in our previous seats while our siblings were busy bickering over what to do.

"I say video games," Emmett boomed. "That way, more of us can play and I can beat all your asses today, just like I clobbered Alice!" Alice zipped her hand up to smack him in the back of the head for reminding her, while her other arm curled around me. "Ow! Don't be mad at me because you lost, Alice! Now who else wants to go a turn?"

"I will if it'll shut you up," Amara said. "One win over Alice doesn't make you badass, Em."

"Only badass in this house is you, Ama," Leah remarked. She was resting in Amara's arms, which looked cute in my opinion. "And myself, of course."

"Excuse me, but you're forgetting two others," Alice said with a snort.

"You and Bella too," Leah said, snickering.

Rosalie groaned. "And you call _me_ arrogant."

"Because you are," Maria replied, smiling slyly. "Tú eres _muy _arrogante, Rosalie."

"Whatever," Rosalie huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Emmett asked. "Hello? Anyone gonna play or what?"

"I'm in," Jasper said. "Personally, I'd much rather listen to everyone bicker, but kicking you off your high horse before you become too elevated is just as fun." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Why don't we make a little wager, Em? That hundred you got off of Alice thanks to Bella unintentionally distracting her, plus another hundred says you die first in our game."

"Fuck yeah, count me in," Amara said. "I'll double Jazz's amount with you coming in last."

Leah kissed Amara, then rolled off her lap. "What the hell, I'm in too."

Emmett grinned evilly. "I'm so gonna mop the floor with all three of you."

Alice and I watched our siblings play their game, Alice constantly teasing Emmett throughout as payback for her earlier loss. In the end, Emmett lost—thanks in part to a clever distraction Alice came up with when she ripped Rosalie's shirt off, breaking Emmett's concentration—and was forced to pay back the money he got from Alice and then some.

Jasper smiled and handed me the hundred dollar bill. "There you are, Bella. You take it. That way, if Alice gets out of line, you have even more leverage against her."

Maria laughed. "Considering how whipped Alice is, I think that might be overkill, Jazz."

"Hey!" Alice whined. She crossed her arms petulantly. "I'm not whipped…"

"Are too," Maria giggled. "And you know it."

I stuffed the hundred dollar bill into my pocket and smiled at my Alice. "I still love you, Ali."

"You'd better," Alice mumbled, pulling me into another kiss. "Come with me."

She led me into the next room over, which was often used as a secondary family room when someone wanted to do something aside from watch TV or movies or play video games. There was a large piano in the side of the room, several chairs surrounding several full bookshelves, a few beautiful flowers and an extra TV that was used fairly often.

Alice cupped my cheeks and gazed into my eyes. "I want to play for you, Bella."

"You do?" I asked, astonished. I'd only heard Alice play the piano three times prior; the first was when she invited me over to her house as friends, the second was the day after we got together, and the third, the most recent occasion, was on my birthday.

Alice nodded. "Would you like me to?"

I sat down and gave her a goofy smile. "Hell yes, please!"

Alice giggled and speedily sat down at the piano. After flashing me a perfect smile and cracking her knuckles—for dramatic effect—Alice began to play. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the chair as the notes echoed through the room. As I listened, the song Alice played remarkably well sounded familiar to me, but it took me several minutes to recognize it as Moonlight Sonata.

_I love this song,_ I thought, the rhythm of the music sending out a lulling sense of peace throughout my body. I visualized Alice at the piano, her fingers gracefully gliding at each key, the music keeping in pace with the steady beating of my heart. I could feel each touch of each key as she played, almost as if we were connected in an indescribable way.

Several minutes passed of Alice's playing when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing before me, her golden eyes almost glowing as they stared back at me, yet the music was still being played. As she helped me up, I glanced over her shoulder and saw the tall frame of Rosalie sitting there, continuing on with the song.

"Dance with me, beautiful," Alice whispered.

I laced my fingers around hers and we began to dance to the music. Alice and I held each other's gaze as we moved; I let Alice lead because I knew, even though I wasn't the best at dancing, that she knew what she was doing and that she would guide me. She'd always guided me, ever since the day we first met two years ago.

I lost myself in her eyes as I thought about the moments we had together that meant the most to me, which, lame as it might've sounded if I said so, was every moment. Being with Alice…words couldn't describe the happiness that seemed eternally stuck swirling around inside of me when we kissed, hugged, cuddled, or held hands. Even the lightest touch made me giddy.

"I love you, Bella," Alice murmured, pulling me closer to her. Her eyes blazed intensely and I wished I could swim in them. "I want you to know that, no matter what happens tonight or in a few days when you awaken, I'll be at your side. You should know, though, there may be times up ahead where things will be rough, but I—"

I cut her off with a kiss, one she happily reciprocated. "Alice, I don't care about the complications," I said against her mouth before kissing her again. "I love you too and nothing will keep us from loving each other. Not the wolves, not the Volturi…nothing. And I know it might be hard after I turn, but I know I'll have you."

Alice beamed and kissed me once more. We continued to dance together while Rosalie continued Moonlight Sonata. It felt as though Alice and I were there by ourselves in a completely different room as the music played around us. It was just us, no one else.

When the music stopped, I was brought back to reality as Alice gently pushed me onto the couch, crawling on top of me as she buried her nose into my hair. We stayed that way for a while, then got up, Alice leading me into the family room where everyone was silent.

"That was lovely to listen to, Alice," Maria said after we seated ourselves. "And Rosalie."

Rosalie snorted as Alice took a bow. "Yes, I know, I'm awesome," Alice said. "Thanks for the assist, Rose. Being able to dance with Bella was much more satisfying than just playing for her."

"Yeah, yeah," Rosalie replied. "No problem."

"So!" Amara clapped her hands. "Belly-Button, what's next on your agenda?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wants to know what you intend to do before Alice turns you," Leah replied.

"Oh." I bit my lip and thought about it. Was there anything I wanted to do? I couldn't think of much aside from spending time with everyone and…well, there was _one_ other thing. I decided on asking Alice and waited for her to receive the vision to see how she would react while I slowly turn to bat my eyelashes at her in silence.

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly, then returned to normal. "Yes," she said, meeting my eyes.

I blushed. "Really?"

"You bet," she replied, squeezing my hand.

"Somebody's getting laid tonight," Amara sang, snickering directly after. "Ooh, that gives me an idea." The giantess stood and scurried out of the room, reappearing moments later with several bottles of wine and glasses in her arms, which she set down on the table in front of us. "I say we all share a drink to toast Belly-Button's last day as a human. All in favor?"

"Aye!" Emmett boomed.

"Si!" Maria agreed.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked, shrugging.

"Certainly," Jasper said.

"Count me in," piped Leah.

Alice and I shared a look and nodded in unison, which was all Amara needed to pop open the wine bottles and started pouring the wine into the glasses, then passing them out to everyone except for herself and Leah, Leah grabbing the only unopened bottle.

"I want to do shots out of our bellybuttons," Leah said, smirking at Amara. "Sound good?"

"Fuck yeah," Amara replied, leaning back, Leah pouring the shot in seconds later, then sucking and licking the wine out. That's how they drank their wine while the rest of us drank it from glasses, though I did so slowly to enjoy the taste. "I don't care what you guys think, this is the best way to drink."

"Agreed," Leah crooned.

"It's hot, too," Emmett said, earning a light shoulder smack from Rosalie.

"This stuff tastes good," I said, watching Leah and Amara with Alice.

"It does," Alice replied. "Esme and Carlisle get the best wines in the world."

I rested my head under her neck until my wine was gone. I felt a little odd after consuming it and giggled to myself, as apparently I'd gotten a small buzz from consuming a tiny bit of wine. The others seemed completely fine, however, even though they were drinking twice as much as me.

"Can I have some more?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "Bella, if you have another glass, you'll get tipsy."

"Seriously?" Maria asked, laughing. "Someone can't hold her alcohol."

"Shut up," I grumbled. "I can't help it."

Esme appeared in the room with a camera in her hands. "Hello dears," she said and all of us greeted her back. "Bella, might I be able to grab some pictures of you with everyone? I wanted to take this opportunity to take photos of you while you were still human to add to your memory book, and since you'll be heading upstairs soon, this seemed like the best time."

"Of course, Esme," I replied, touched by her request. "Thank you."

Esme proceeded to snap pictures of me with Alice and the others, who quickly got into the photo taking spirit. Emmett held me over his head, Amara and Leah smothered me with hugs—and other, more embarrassing ways—and other cool poses, while Jasper and Maria took a more subtle, average photo with me. Even Rosalie smiled as she pulled me onto her lap.

She took more of Alice and me together than anything, though. We struck poses, stuck out our tongues, made funny hand signs, and did a family photo with Carlisle and Esme as well before the camera ran out of film—much to Esme's dismay—and she was forced to stop. She and Carlisle then pulled me into loving hugs, telling me they'd see me later.

"You won't be here after I come to?" I asked, surprised.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Alice will explain, don't worry."

"When will I see you?" I inquired.

"Alice will call us when you awaken," Esme replied. "We'll be back a few days later."

With that, they kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me feeling sad. Alice gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze and told me they weren't leaving or anything, they'd just be giving us our space because apparently I would be a bit wild after I first turned. With a sigh, I relaxed into her embrace until I looked at the clock on the wall, noticing how late it was getting.

"Alice?" I said, glancing at her. "Uh…can we…go upstairs? I-I want to spend some time with you alone now since it's almost time for you to turn me."

"Gladly," Alice replied, standing. "I would say goodbye to everyone before we do, since this will be the last time you see them as a human. No more blushing or being as easily embarrassed by Emmett or Amara, no more Leah not stinking like she does…everything will change. I'll wait for you while you take a moment. Then…well, you won't be back downstairs for a while."

I did as she suggested and threw my arms around my siblings once more, each of them giving me words of encouragement, even Rosalie and Leah, who was a wolf, not a vampire. After I'd finished, I swallowed down the tears that threatened to form for no reason and headed upstairs with Alice, who held my hand tenderly in hers.

"There's no reason to cry, angel," Alice murmured soothingly. "It's not goodbye."

"I know," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I'm just a sap."

"Yes, but I love you for it," she cooed. When we were in our room, Alice led me to the bed and held up a finger. "I'll be right back. I hope you're hungry."

She disappeared out the door before I could reply, coming back shortly after with a plate in her hand that had a large piece of cheesecake on it. My mouth watered at the sight as Alice sat on the bed with me, smirking at my expression. Alice leaned down and breathed on the cheesecake before handing it to me, followed by a fork.

I took a bite of the cheesecake—strawberry flavor, my favorite—and moaned at the burst of flavor that flooded through my mouth. It was _awesome_. I decided to savor each bite of the delicious dessert as best as I was capable of, shuddering from the mixture of flavors, especially the one that I could only describe as pure Alice.

She took the plate and fork from me when I finished and put them aside. "Good?" she asked.

"Yummy," I replied, shuddering.

"Good," Alice purred. "But I know something that tastes even better." She pounced on top of me instantly, pinning my wrists to the bad as she gazed into my eyes with her darkening orbs full of love and desire. "I'm going to make sweet love to you, Isabella Swan, then turn you to make you mine for eternity. And when that happens…" She licked her lips. "God help you."

I gaped at Alice, awestruck by the huskiness in her voice. "A-Alice, w-what do you…?"

"You'll see," she said, smirking. Then her smirk dropped and she grew serious. "Before we get into this, you need to know something, Bella. After you turn, you'll either want to do one of two things: hunt or mate. If you choose mating before hunting, things might get a little wild. You see, when two vampires mate for the first time, they…have a struggle for dominance."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Only one of us can be the dominant partner," Alice said. "We'll have a brief struggle that neither of us will be in control of, that won't end until one of us submits. It's just our instincts taking over and…I want you aware that if I hurt you I am really, truly sorry. Once that's over with and we mate, however, everything will go back to normal. Okay?"

"O-okay," I replied nervously. "Will it hurt?"

"No!" Alice replied, horrified at the thought. "No, the dominance struggle is never painful, just mildly unpleasant and time consuming." She paused. "You're referring to me biting you, huh?" I nodded and she smiled. "When I bite you…I can't even begin to detail the feeling, but it will induce you to orgasm because it will be the greatest pleasure you've _ever _felt."

I blushed at the thought as Alice released my wrists and started to remove her clothes. Within seconds she was completely naked, allowing me a chance to gawk idiotically at her angelic form until she started tugging at my jeans. I prepared to help her, but she yanked them off of me and threw them to the floor before I could, followed by the rest of my clothes.

My blush deepened as I lay there unclothed, Alice's dark eyes scanning up and down my form as her lips curled into a tender smile, her fingers brushing against my skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Alice said. "Everything about you is perfect. I'm blessed."

Alice captured my mouth, my hands moving to her silky hair as hers trekked down my body, lithely running down my form as she kissed me with passion and hunger. I gave Alice full control of my mouth and body, allowing her tongue to snake in and explore while her hands eventually stopped to cup and lovingly grope my breasts.

"So sexy," Alice breathed between her kisses, even with her tongue in my mouth. Her body was already starting to gyrate from her natural purring, which I loved, but could hardly focus on because she'd never kissed me with the vigor she was at this very moment.

She broke away when I needed air, but didn't stop kissing all over my face. Cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, ears, neck, throat…she didn't leave any area untouched as her movements became faster and she even nibbled on parts of my neck, yet not once did she hurt me. I kept my fingers curled into her hair, loving every second of what she was doing.

"_My_ breasts," Alice breathed against my skin, her tongue lancing out to graze my left nipple, causing my body to involuntarily jerk. Alice tenderly licked and suckled on my nipple while swirling her tongue around the breast itself, her free hand moving down to grope my rear.

"God," I moaned, warmth beginning to pool in my stomach. _This girl's mouth is __**amazing**__._

Alice switched to my right breast to give it the same attention, even nibbling around the most sensitive area for added effect. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as she pulled away and continued lower to the plain of my stomach, nibbling more frequently around it until she came to the center, at which point she stopped her kissing and brought her left hand down.

"_My_ stomach," she purred, kissing my navel. "_My_ bellybutton."

Her finger began to trace around my bellybutton, a smile gracing her lips as I moaned a little from the tease. While she did this, a random idea formed in my mind and I decided on it to see if Alice would be open to it or not. Alice's finger stopped momentarily as the vision hit her, then it retracted as her dark eyes looked up at mine, silently asking for my certainty. I nodded.

Using her finger nail, Alice cut open a sliver directly above my navel, causing blood to form and rapidly trickle downwards, filling my navel up. Alice let this continue until my navel as full, at which point she rapidly licked the cut she'd made, her venom burning, yet healing the small wound instantly. Then she dipped it into my filled innie, lapping up the blood like a cat.

Alice moaned and I found myself moaning as well, the sight of Alice licking my blood turning me on more than I thought possible. When the blood was gone, Alice let out a low, guttural noise that sounded like pleasure, then continued kissing down my pubic line to my center. She stopped again, this time to brush her nose against it and breathe in.

"So good," she shuddered, her words making the warmth in me spread.

Alice quickly started again, however, using fingers, her tongue, and her skillful mouth to build up the warmth pooling in my belly until I couldn't hold it in anymore. Alice was soon lying next to me, tasting her fingers while I panted, about ready to pass out from the overload of sensations flowing through me. I turned to smile lazily at my girlfriend, knowing the night wasn't done.

"Mm," Alice purred. "Tasty."

I snuggled into her arms and sighed. "Thank you, Alice."

She kissed my cheek. "Thank you, my angel. That was amazing. And thanks for the blood."

"No problem," I said. "Can I take a nap?"

"Bella," Alice murmured, gazing into my eyes.

"I was kidding," I replied, shrugging innocently while she rolled her eyes. "So…"

"Relax," Alice said. She gave me another kiss, then gently pushed me back. "Would you like me to put some clothes on you before I turn you, or do you want to stay naked?"

"Would it matter either way?" I inquired.

"Your clothes would probably be ripped off," Alice remarked. "Plain and simple."

"Then I'll stay naked," I replied, unable to stop myself from blushing.

Alice sighed. "I'm going to miss your blush. It's so cute." She laid her head down on top of my left breast and stayed there for several minutes, resting one hand on my middle while the other wrapped around me. "I'm going to miss your heartbeat the most, I think. It's so lovely."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No reason to be sorry," Alice said, sitting up. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled and stroked my cheek. "I won't leave your side once, I promise."

I nodded silently, unwilling to say anything in fear that I might try to stop her. Alice gave me one final, lingering kiss, the last one I would receive from her as a human, then smoothly moved my neck to the side and leaned forward. I closed my eyes and hugged her close to me, the feeling of her sharp teeth biting into my skin seconds later, and I knew there was no going back.

"I love you, Alice," I whispered. Then the venom began seeping into my body. I saw stars.

**A/N: Thus ends the first part of a twoshot for a very good friend. Part two...well, you'll see when it comes out. :P**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. Until next time. :D**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own my characters and ideas only. They should really make a "stamp" or something for the disclaimers.**

**Dedicated to my dear friend Rainy. :)**

**Part Two**

I screamed as the most amazing pleasure I'd ever felt blasted through my body, causing me to shake violently and clutch at the sides of the bed. The orgasm was by far the greatest I'd ever felt and my entire body felt strange yet pleasant tingly sensations. As I lay there moaning, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, I quickly realized: it wasn't stopping.

_Too…much…pleasure!_ I screamed in my head, unable to prevent the smile from forming on my face as I moaned constantly. "!"

"I know," I heard her coo, yet her voice sounded distant.

I couldn't see anything; my vision was blurred and the only thing I could make out was the flashing lights that I believed were stars as I panted and writhed about. I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest like a jackhammer as the pleasure continued to grow, numbing my body and preventing me from doing anything to stop it.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to relax, but it felt so damn _good_. I didn't know what to make of what I was feeling; was this what Heaven felt like or was it Hell? It was…oh God!

Another powerful wave surged through me from head to toe and I balled my hands into fists as tears began forming in my eyes. I tried to reach out to Alice, wanting her hand for comfort, but before I could, everything started to grow hazy and I ultimately fell unconscious. Even unconscious, though, I still felt the effects of the change.

I don't know how long it lasted for, but it felt like weeks. The overwhelming pleasure never went away, either, to the point where I honestly believed I was going to die from an orgasm, which I had many of throughout it. One thing that didn't change was Alice's presence. Even though she kept her distance, I could hear her soothing words and feel her there with me. It comforted me.

My body felt like it was changing amidst the earth-shattering ecstasy I felt; my temperature grew colder, my limbs felt lighter, yet not once did I feel any discomfort. As time went by—agonizingly slowly—I started to feel disconnected from my body. It was the weirdest feeling I'd ever experienced, yet it alleviated the painful amount of bliss.

Suddenly my connection was reestablished, just as my heartbeat began to slow down, relaxing to the point where it was almost non-existent. Then it stopped completely, and I faded, blanketed by nothingness, drifting near death's embrace. A chill ran through my body, but it was a delightful chill that spread to every inch of me. How I felt this, I didn't know.

Time passed. I was still drifting, but little by little, I was being pulled back until I finally had the power to open my eyes. When I did, I was amazed. Staring up at the ceiling, I could see everything as clear as crystals. The specks of dust floating in the air, every detail of every inch of the ceiling above me…it was all visible and it felt normal to see.

I blinked, but doing so was odd, like it wasn't necessary. There was no reason for it anymore, so I kept my eyes open and tried to move my arms. Feeling my fingers move was breathtaking; the fluid motions of my hands as I lifted them into the air to examine them left me without words. I moved my fingers and clenched my hands, marveling at the display.

_Is it really that interesting? _I thought, letting my arms fall to my sides. Each movement was relaxed and at ease, and since I could hardly remember what it felt like to do the same thing as a human, I had to admit that it _was_ interesting.

I ran my fingers around the bed and gasped—another unnatural reaction—at how utterly soft the bed was and how my fingers seemed to absorb the softness. Was this what vampires felt whenever they touched something? I didn't know, but I didn't dwell on it because I realized I was still lying on the bed and I wanted to get up.

I sat up in a half a second, amazed not only at my speed, but at the fact that I actually knew it was half a second in the first place. How strange. My eyes moved down to my body, intrigued by how pale my skin was—was it always this white?—as well as how detailed every inch of me had become. And defined, too. I hadn't grown any muscles or anything, but I looked…good.

A gasp reached my ears and something in me came to life. My body tensed, my stance shifted to a crouch as I looked around the room, my teeth bared as I tried to find the source of the noise. I wasn't alone; someone was there with me. Friend? Enemy? I didn't know. Couldn't think. I growl, staying still, waiting. Must defend territory.

"My God, you're beautiful," comes a voice that makes my insides melt. The voice also awakens something else within me, a burning desire. Mine. My eyes find the source of the voice standing in front of the door. Her eyes met mine and blacken instantly. My mate. My Alice.

I growl. I want her. Make her mine. MINE. She growls back at me. Our eyes remain locked, pulsing. Hunger. Desire. Love. Lust. I need her. I lunge off bed at her, but she moves. I hiss and turn and lunge again. Another miss. I glare at her. She growls at me and points to the bed. I ignore it. I want control. Want it. Deserve it. Yearn for it.

We circle each other. Teeth bared. Not in malice. One must submit. I won't. Don't want to. I can take her. Same height as me. 5'2. Fast. Agile. Strong. A challenge. Won't give up. No. I hiss, run in, try to grab. Miss. She dodges. Graceful. Beautiful. Deadly. She spins. Behind me! I try to move, but can't. Too late. Her arms around me. Teeth brush against neck. She growls.

"_**Submit,"**_ she demanded.

"_**No!"**_ I snarled.

Force myself from her grip. She growls. Anger? No. Instinct. Pride. We circle around. Then lunge. Same time. My hands wrap around her. Hers around me. We growl together. Roll around, struggling. Movements are fast. All over the place. I try to outmatch her. Can't. Newborns weaker. Not as strong. Not as durable. I'm at a disadvantage. Still. Won't give in. Not yet.

I break away. Dodge when she lunges. Roll around. Grab her from right side. Pin her arm, push her down. I grin. Her throat. Weak spot. Go there, make her mine. I try. She ducks chin. Glares at me. Left hand comes up, pushes me. She's strong! I fall off. Get back to feet and try again. Doesn't work. She's a step ahead. Grabs me. Throws me onto bed.

She pounces. I dodge, but barely. Her arms curl around me. Pull me back. Pin me to bed. She hovers over me. Too strong. Can't break free. Won't submit. I tuck my chin. Hold her gaze. She bares her teeth. Hisses. Leans down, keeping me in place.

"_**Show me your throat,"**_ she demanded. _**"Submit."**_

"_**No,"**_ I hissed.

She growls. _**"I am the dominant one. Me! You are MINE Isabella! Mine."**_

Her words. They hit me hard. Seep into me. My being. Instincts kick in. My desire drops. Will diminishes. I realize. She is the dominant. I am not. Cannot be. She wins. I whimper and lift my chin. Expose my throat. My weak spot. She growls and leans down. Her teeth brush against it. I grimace. Expect pain. Nothing. No pain. A kiss. Nothing more.

Her lips glide to right. Bite. Light, not painful. Same to left side. Then she pulls away. Looks down at me. Eyes still black. Soft. Tender. Body relaxes. Tension dissolves. Need to be dominant gone. Vanished. My thoughts clear up. I look into Alice's eyes and feel only love for her. There's another sensation, though. The desire is still there. Only now, it's stronger.

"Mate with me," I whisper.

Alice doesn't say anything. Instead, she kisses me. Her lips are soft, but drenched in her flavor, flavor that filters into my nostrils when I breathe in for the first time. She smells heavenly. Tastes the same. It's wonderful. I close my eyes and let her kiss me. Her kiss is passionate, firm, full of her emotion. She deepens it herself. I moan.

Alice pauses for only a moment to reposition herself and relax on top of me. My hands wrap around her, hers around me, and then she continues to kiss me. I deepen the kiss this time and run my hands up her smooth skin, which is the same exact temperature as mine and feels softer than silk, and bury my fingers in her equally soft messy locks.

I run my fingers through them as her tongue traces across my bottom lip. I don't hesitate to give her access, nor do I bother to battle with her tongue over control of my mouth. It is as if my instinct is to let her do what she wants, and it doesn't bother me in the least bit. Her motions speed up. Faster. More passionate. Hungrier.

Her tongue swirls around wildly. Hands cup my breasts, thumbs circling my nipples. She doesn't stop kissing. Doesn't have to. I don't breathe. Never again. My fingers knead into her hair, gently. Kisses are stronger. She pulls away, grinning. She kisses my nose, then goes down to my throat. Loving kisses. Then nuzzling. She breathes in my scent. Sighs contently.

"I love your smell," she murmured.

Then she bit me. Left shoulder. I gasp, but not from pain. The bite felt _good_. Alice purrs. Her body starts to vibrate against mine. I shudder instinctively. Another bite. Right shoulder. Just as good. My body is vibrating. I'm purring? Cool. It feels nice. Alice likes it, too. She presses herself against me, and bites me again. I moan. Warmth is pooling in my stomach.

"Love bites," Alice purred against my skin, nibbling and licking the area.

I moan again. Alice begins to travel lower, to my breasts. She squeezes the left and moves to kiss the right. She kisses all around it. Nibbles around it. Licks every inch. Then she bites it, gently, lovingly. My hips buck. The warmth is growing. I nearly tear her hair out from the pleasure. I chew on my bottom lip. No pain.

She sucks on the area tenderly, then moves to my left breast. Same attention. Another bite. I'm writhing under her, moaning repeatedly from her touch. Alice pulls away, moves lower. She trails kisses down my stomach. She stops to swirl her tongue around my navel. She dips in. I moan again. Her tongue explores the divot. Another bite. I buck. I try to press my center to her.

My hands shoot out as she goes lower. Kisses down the "love trail." Her hands roam down my body, reach around to grope my rear. She teases me with her tongue. Moisture builds. I start going wild. I want release. I claw at the bed. Alice grins against my skin. Her tongue enters me. I nearly lose it. Her tongue, lips and fingers work together. They bring me over the edge.

Then Alice stops. She climbs back on top of me and sucks on her fingers. I don't pant or gasp for air anymore. I simply relax into Alice's embrace. But while I'm content, Alice isn't. I have yet to touch her. Taste her. Make her mine. I want to. I cup her cheeks, gaze into her eyes. She smiles sweetly and kisses me. I can taste myself on her lips. Not bad.

"Your turn," Alice purrs. She moves so she was lying back, giving me full access to her heavenly body. I stare at her longingly and look into her eyes for certainty. "Bella, my love, make love to me. You've earned this right. You earned it a long time ago."

I smile, then crawl on top of her and kiss her. It feels odd to be the one in control for once, unnatural, like blinking and breathing. I like it, though. I kiss her as she cups my cheeks and pulls my face as close as it could get. I don't use my tongue. My instinct is to pleasure my Alice, to make her happy the way she made me.

I pull away from Alice's lips after several minutes and begin to trek downward. I kiss all over her throat and neck, the urge to bite her quickly forming in the back of my mind. I look up into her eyes and she nods. I bite her. Right side of her neck. Alice moans and so do I. Her skin tastes amazing, and when I pull away, I see the faint lines of the mark left over.

"Again," Alice says. "Please."

I don't hesitate to move to her opposite shoulder and bite it in the same place. She hisses, but it is a hiss of pleasure. I suck on the skin there, kissing and licking it before I move on. I kiss her throat several times, then go lower. Alice's hands bunch into my hair as I give her the same attention she had to me, only faster.

Her breasts and nipples, her stomach…I pause there the longest to give her loving attention to her navel ring, a barbell with a little fairy at the end, kissing, biting, and tugging at it, then dipping my tongue inside. Alice is going wild by the time I finish and go down more to her hips, moaning, groaning, and writhing the same way I had.

I don't tease her, though. I give her what she wants, what _I _want. It doesn't take me long to bring her over the edge. She screams my name in ecstasy and I taste her sweet nectar on my tongue. I moan and enjoy the taste as I move back up, curling into Alice's arms.

We remained that way for several minutes of complete silence, then Alice sighed. "I love you, Bella," she said, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you for a fantastic experience."

I nuzzled into her neck as she hugged me tightly. "Thank _you_, Alice."

"It was my pleasure," she replied. "Let's take you hunting."

"Hunting?" I asked. "But I don't—"

My words stopped dead in my mouth when a burning feeling formed in my throat. It made me clutch my throat and shoot up in pain, choking as Alice place a soothing hand to my neck and rubbed it as she nodded her head to the door.

"You need to hunt, Bella," Alice said. "It's important. You can't put this off. I'll go with you and help you, alright? Forget clothes, just follow me into the forest, then let your senses do the rest. I've seen that there are no humans around, so you'll be fine. Come."

She jumped off the bed and I followed her wordlessly, holding my throat with one hand as we surged down the stairs and out of the house in less than a minute. Part of me wondered where the rest of the family was, but I pushed it away when I stepped outside and felt the grass beneath my feet, a sensation that caused me to freeze in place and ignore the burn.

I stared down at the grass in awe and wiggled my toes around. The grass was warm and a little rough compared to my skin, but not unpleasant. Then there was the smell. I could smell the grass, the dirt, the trees…there were so many different scents filtering into my nostrils at any given moment, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Alice was looking at me with wonderment in her eyes, but if vanished quickly. "Sweetheart, I know you want to marvel at everything and you can, but you're going to be in agonizing pain if you put off hunting," Alice said.

She was right, too; the burn came back even stronger and I fell to my knees, wincing from the pain. Alice helped me, then helped push me forward to the forest. As soon as we got in far enough, my nose picked up numerous other scents, but only a few caught my interest the most; they were more potent, more noticeable, and they made my mouth water.

"Go, my love," Alice said calmly.

I focused on the scents and surged forward through trees, growling when my ears picked up the faint sound of heartbeats. Heartbeats. Blood. BloodbloodbloodbloodBLOOD! My blood! Need to feed. Kill. KILL. Find prey. Where? Where is it? Look. Left. Right. Up. No. Forward! There. Four legs. Frightened eyes. It runs. Fool! MY MEAL! My life.

Dash forward. Teeth bared. Easy to catch. Weak. Helpless. I grin. Sink teeth into neck. It twitches. Kicks. Breaks foot on my chest. Pitiful. I grab it. Hold it. Drain it. Blood. BLOOD! So sweet. Warm. Tangy. Odd flavor. Still satisfying. Eases burn. Doesn't live long. Blood is gone. Creature falls, dead. I growl. Not finished. Burn still there. Want blood. _Need_ blood.

Breathe in. Find scent. Close by. Follow. Hunt it. Prey is bigger. Mountain lion. Growls at me. I growl back. Lunge. Still easy. Puts up fight. I scoff. Still weak. I snap its neck. Sink teeth into its flesh. It writhes. Tries to get free. Fails. Blood. Delicious. Pours down throat. Soothes burn. Burn dissolves away. Body drops. Drained dry. I let out a hiss. Kick the body away.

My senses clear. The burn is gone. My thirst is quenched. I breathe inwards, at ease. I quickly remember Alice, and my desire to be with her is enough to pull my body in her direction without me having to move it. It didn't take me long to find Alice, though; she was leaning against a tree with a dead deer several yards away, a bit of blood smeared on her face.

I slowed my sprint when I saw her, noticing the droplets of blood covering her angelic body, and I realized I hadn't really taken in her beauty until now. My eyes started at her cute feet, then slowly moved up, taking in her shapely legs and hips, her cleanly shaven mound, her curved, flat stomach with the delectable navel and piercing, her shapely breasts, toned arms, then finally…

"Enjoying the view?" Alice asked, licking her lips. "I _am_ pretty sexy, aren't I?"

I nodded, unable to speak, for there were no words. I stopped at her eyes and felt drawn to them like a moth to an inferno, and I was soon enveloped in her arms. Alice held me close and smiled lovingly at me, her honey eyes full of all the things I'd seen in them before, only now, they were more powerful and seeped into my being.

"Alice, I…" I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to, because Alice kissed me and her lips spoke the words my undead heart ached to say. I tasted the blood on her lips and moaned, both at the intensity of the kiss and the mixture of flavors.

"I love you, Bella," Alice said when she pulled away. She touched my chest where my heart was and flashed me a brilliant smile. "This is mine to hold and cherish." She took my hand and brought it to her chest. "And this is yours. Together, we are one being, one soul, one love. And nothing will ever break that bond. We are eternal."

"Yes," I replied. It was really the only word I could think of, but I knew it was the right choice.

Alice stroked my cheek. "You're quite the messy eater, my Bella."

"I am?" I asked.

She giggled. "You're covered in animal blood, Bells. It's splattered all over your face and your body. You're messier than I am." Her eyes darkened considerably. "It's fucking _hot_." Her lips attacked mine as she switched our places so I was against the tree. "I want you again, Bella."

"Take me," I whispered without even having to think.

She did, too. We made love twice more in the forest, destroying trees and frightening away whatever wildlife dared to get near us. It was spectacular, even better than the first time, and I wondered—during a brief moment when I had a chance to pause—if feeding had somehow made our desire even stronger. It didn't matter in the end, though.

After we finished, we lay there on the forest floor in a small crater that formed during our moment of passion, my body snuggled closely into Alice's. Just being there, in her arms, was relaxing and made me feel content. This was where I belonged. There was no question of it.

"Thank you, Alice," I murmured. "For turning me."

"You're welcome," she replied, rubbing her nose against mine. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you when we struggled over control. How do you feel, by the way?"

I thought about her question for a few seconds. "Odd," I replied, looking around at the trees and grass, taking in the little things I'd never noticed before. "It's nothing like I thought it would be from what everyone said about it. I mean, I thought I'd be wild and unruly, but I can think fine and I don't feel the desire to rip anything apart."

"Had I not been with you, there's a good chance you might have ended up that way," Alice said, kissing my cheek. "When vampires awaken without a mate, they have nothing to tie them to their human emotions, so they're left more wild and animal-like. They can't tell friend from foe, they prey on any human they meet, and their instincts are twice as powerful.

"That doesn't mean you aren't going to go through that, Bella. You're calm right now because you have me, plus we've mated twice today and you hunted. If you were to smell a human right now, however, you would lose it, and if we were to run into any vampires, you'd think we were in danger and try to fight them, even if they were someone from our family."

"Is that why no one else is around?" I asked. "Because of me?"

Alice smiled sadly at me. "It isn't your fault, it's just a precaution. Remember, Maria and Jasper have dealt with newborns in the past. They know how a newborn can appear calm and be thinking straight one moment, then go crazy the next. Had they been present, even if we never left our room, you would have sensed them and wanted to kill them."

I grimaced at the thought. "I don't want to hurt them, Alice."

"I know," she replied, stroking my cheek. "You wouldn't have been in control of yourself, though, like when we fought for dominance. Your instincts would see them as threats regardless and you would have acted on them. They'll be gone for about a week and a half, which gives you plenty of time to grow more comfortable as a vampire. Plus, we get the house to ourselves!"

I smiled and started playing with her navel ring. "You know, I just realized something," I said, admiring the shiny item as if it were the first time I'd ever laid eyes on it.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"I'm naked and it doesn't bother me," I replied.

Alice laughed musically and I stopped what I was doing to listen. I couldn't remember what it had been like to listen to her laugh as a human, but here and now, it was the most beautiful sound to ever enter my ears. I silently memorized the wondrous sound until she stopped.

"Oh, Bella," she said, smiling again. "You're the best."

I went back to playing with the dangling fairy with interest. "So…I guess you're the dominant partner in our relationship, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm a little surprised myself, but then, I guess I always figured I was the dominant one. I mean, I've been whipped since the day we met, so I suppose I knew then I'd be the one on top." She giggled and winked at me, and while I knew I couldn't blush, I would have were I still a human. "I'm fine with it this way, honestly."

"What's that mean for me?" I asked.

"It means that your instincts will tell you to act a certain way to please me," Alice said. "And I want you to know right now, you can ignore them. I want a mate, not a servant. From what Esme and Carlisle have told me, that part of your psyche will dissolve after a while. Eventually, you'll simply experience a few specific feelings or urges related to me. Oh, and I'm always on top."

I looked at her then and saw the underling severity in her eyes. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal," I said. "Is it some kind of ego thing?"

"No," she replied. "It's part of our nature. The dominant partner is always on top unless they say otherwise; they're usually the ones that make the decisions…it's kind of like what you would expect from humans, but we vampires have a better sense of things. There are no petty arguments over a choice, for instance; we'll make ends meet without thinking too hard."

"In other words, you're the leader and I'll follow you willingly," I said. "But if I want to do something different, we'll make an agreement on it?"

"Exactly," Alice chirped. "Either way, I'll only do what makes you happy. And since I'm whipped to the extreme now, that practically makes you the dominant one. Almost."

"You're weird, Alice," I said.

"You still love me," Alice pointed out with a giggle.

"That I do," I agreed.

After another hour of cuddling and talking in the forest about my new life as a vampire, we headed back to the house to shower together. When we arrived, my instincts kicked in because I could smell the lingering scents of the others, and like Alice had predicted, my first instinct was to snarl and fight. Alice calmed me down, though the urge never went away.

For two full weeks, Alice and I had the house to ourselves. During those weeks, I learned what it was like to struggle with my newfound animal side. The desire to mate with Alice, my yearning to please her, and my instincts flaring up whenever I saw something in the woods or smelled a scent I didn't recognize. There were even a few times when Alice had to assert her status.

It was all fast and surreal to me; there were times when I wondered if I was just an animal, a beast in human skin, but Alice would always be there to soothe my fears, and with her love and tenderness, I stopped letting myself think of such things. It wasn't easy—none of it was, since I had to learn how to act more human—but by the time the other Cullens returned, I'd adjusted.

Of course, it wasn't what I expected it to be. In fact, only Esme and Carlisle came back at first, since they wanted me to get used to them, then gradually reintroduce me to the others. When I first caught wind of their scents, my instinct to fight nearly took full control of me. It made things tense and awkward, because I couldn't see them as my parents. They were intruders.

A few hours of my growling and pacing later—neither moved a muscle in that time; they stood completely still with placid expressions on their faces—I started to relax and eventually I calmed down enough to remember who they were. Even though my mind told me not to, I immediately threw my arms around them, happy to have my parents back.

It took a few days for me to grow comfortable around them and accept them as part of my coven, something Alice helped me to do. Apparently, vampires had to go through a sort of ritual to truly accept one another. With Esme and Carlisle, it wasn't difficult in the slightest. Then Maria and Jasper returned, which made things a bit easier due to their knowledge and abilities.

Rosalie and Emmett's return was a bit more awkward, because I knew how physically powerful the two of them were, and it made me fearful and untrusting of them. While Emmett kept his distance the way he knew to do, Rosalie walked right up to me and hugged me. Nothing happened. Somehow, my best friend managed to quell my instincts with a simple gesture.

The hardest part came when Leah and Amara came back. If I thought my instincts went crazy with Emmett and Rosalie, they skyrocketed beyond insanity with the two tallest women in the Cullen family. Amara was a Fire Child, one of the strongest vampires in the world thanks to her gift, strength, and fighting ability. I was terrified of her when she came back because of it.

Leah, on the other hand, was a shapeshifter and my natural enemy, but because of her being mated to Amara, my instincts were a mixture of terror, anger, and hate. It took me a solid week before I was able to control myself and realize they were also my best friends. Even though Leah stunk horribly, I couldn't resist hugging her when I was able to.

Two months went by before I finally adjusted to everyone. I saw them—Leah included—as my coven, and while they'd always seen me as a part of it, I was officially inducted into the family at that time. I got my own crest that I wore around my neck, and while there were still hardships for me to get used to, overall, I was happy to finally be an immortal with my Alice.

"Why do vampires like shiny things so much?" I asked her. It was Thursday afternoon, two months and twelve days after my transformation. I was in our room, admiring the Cullen family crest around my throat, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from it.

"That, my dear, I haven't the faintest clue about," Alice giggled. She came to stand behind me and pulled me into a loving embrace, my body relaxing into hers naturally. "What I do know is that you look even more gorgeous with it on. Not that you didn't look gorgeous enough already; you were always beautiful, my Bella. Your turn simply heightened your beauty."

I smiled shyly. "Thanks, Alice. It's weird…I can't find the heart to disagree with you."

"Good," Alice said. "If there's one thing I don't ever want you to say, it's that you aren't or weren't a lovely young woman. You may have seen yourself as average, but I saw you in a different light when we met. That light has never left, it's only become brighter."

I turned around to gaze into her smoldering honey gold eyes. They held the conviction of her words and so much more, it made my insides melt. Alice's eyes…I could stare into them for hours on end and often did so when we were alone together. There were so many things about them that I loved, and no matter what anyone else said, they made me feel at peace.

"What would you like to do today?" Alice asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure. What's the weather going to be like?"

Alice cocked her head to one side for a moment, then smiled. "It's going to rain."

"Ooh!" I grinned excitedly and started bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Can we go play in the rain together, Alice? It's been so long since I was in the rain! In fact…it was the day you turned me, wasn't it? That's how long it's been, right?"

Alice laughed merrily. "Yes, my love, that would be true." She then started bouncing on her feet with me giddily. "And yes, we can play in the rain!"

I beamed. "I would've gone regardless!"

"I know," Alice giggled. "We should drag the others out into it, too. Even the stinky dog."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, Leah's gonna smell even worse afterwards."

We laughed together at poor Leah, then headed downstairs in a matter of seconds, joining our siblings in the family room as they played a round of a shooting game. Emmett, Jasper, Leah, and Amara were all getting into it, shouting, cursing and doing everything they could to beat one another, which reminded me of the time I'd accidentally cost Alice her victory.

Alice and I sat down next to Rosalie, who pulled away from her magazine to give us both a friendly nod and smile, before returning to scanning it. Maria was sitting next to Jasper, cheering him on and cussing at Emmett in Spanish. Overall, it was an entertaining scene to take in.

"So what brings the dwarves downstairs?" Rosalie asked.

Alice and I rolled our eyes in unison at the "dwarves" bit. "We live here," Alice replied. "What, do you want us to pay a toll to come downstairs and be in your icy presence?"

"That's actually a good idea," Rosalie remarked dryly. "I should also charge a toll for every time I can hear you two fucking upstairs. That goes for Amazon and the mutt, too." She shot us a look, then turned to glare at Leah and Amara, who grinned wickedly at her remark. "I know Emmett and I are bad, and so are Jazz and Maria. But you four? You make us look _tame_."

"Thank you," Alice said happily. "Bella and I have an amazing sex life and I'm glad you've taken notice, Rose. You could learn a few things from us."

"Dude," Emmett breathed as he suddenly paused the game. He wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie and I knew what was going through his head. "Threesome?"

"No," Rosalie replied, sighing. "Not in a million years."

"Aw," Emmett whined, hanging his head. "What if you got drunk first?"

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose and I giggled. "I don't think Rosalie would be able to keep up with Alice and me if she were to join us."

"Damn straight," Alice agreed.

Rosalie turned to scowl at us. "Is that a challenge?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Emmett crooned, grinning like a fool.

"Ay caramba," Maria sighed.

"It's a challenge only if you want it to be," Alice replied with a smirk.

Rosalie snorted. "Forget it. I'm not that desperate."

Jasper snickered to himself at something, then turned to Emmett. "Are we going to continue or do you plan on pouting at your wife all day, Em?"

Emmett grumbled and resumed the game and everyone went back to what they were doing. I was a bit confused by Jasper's snickering, but I shrugged it off and cuddled with Alice while we watched everyone play. I didn't fail to notice, however, what looked like Rosalie winking to Alice out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to my mate and saw her grinning.

"Later," she whispered, low enough for only me to hear.

A sound caught my attention, one that wasn't inside the same room, but rather outside. I listened intently to it and knew it was the sound of rain starting to pour outside. It made me smile and I quickly stood and ran to the nearest window to peer outside. My mouth fell open in amazement when I saw how clear the rain drops were, and how much detail I saw in them.

I didn't even bother to say anything; I rushed outside to be in the rain, to feel it against my skin for the first time as a vampire. I smiled in astonishment as I felt the lukewarm droplets touch my skin, then slide down to the ground. I stretched my arms out and opened my palms to the sky, watching some drops gather together to form tiny puddles.

I moved my hands to the side and watched the puddles drop to the ground, smiling at how cool it was to see every detail and feel the rain on my skin. I also felt it on my hair and whipped my head around, spraying tiny droplets everywhere.

"Hey Bella!" Alice shouted. I turned just as she crashed into me, tackling me to the ground. It took me a second to frown up at her as she grinned down at me. "Heads up."

"Funny," I said.

"Aren't I, though?" she giggled before leaning down to kiss me. "Love you."

I smiled against her lips. "Love you too."

"Body slam!" Emmett shouted.

Alice scooped me into her arms and rolled us out of the way as Emmett slammed into the ground, splashing water and mud everywhere. He quickly got up and shook his face up, grinning sloppily at the fact that Alice and I were now drenched in mud.

"Ew," I said, grimacing.

Alice growled. "Emmett, I'm going to kill you!"

She started chasing after him as he ran around the house, laughing and purposely splashing around just to annoy her. The others slowly filed out of the house shortly after, Jasper, Maria, and Amara instantly joining up with Alice and Emmett to start their own "mud war," which of course Alice tried to avoid, but failed at rather miserably.

I laughed when all four of them slung mud at her together, effectively ruining her wardrobe and coating her in it. Alice did not look amused, however, especially with her darkening eyes fixated on me, and I quickly clamped my mouth shut. I dashed back into the house before Alice could get to me, only to be stopped by Esme, who crossed her arms and scowled.

"Young lady, you know better than to track mud into the house," she chided.

"Yes, mom," I replied.

Esme and Carlisle's authority in the home—especially Esme, since she was the Alpha female of the family—was rarely questioned. Still, I didn't want Alice to come after me with a glop of mud in her hands. I got an idea, though, and decided to keep changing my mind on whether or not I wanted to go outside to keep Alice guessing.

I flung the door open and saw Alice outside, waiting for me, evil smirk in place. "Come on, Bella," she cooed, motioning me forward. "Come to your mate."

The urge to go to her was nearly overwhelming, but I stood my ground. "You stink, Alice!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at her.

Alice's eyes darkened and she immediately ran at me, flinging what was in her hand. I easily ducked under it and heard the splatter as it hit Esme dead on and heard the growl rumble from her chest. I looked up to see Alice's face full of terror as Esme smoothly moved past me to stand in front of her, hands on her hips as her face was dripping with mud.

"Mary Alice Cullen," Esme seethed. Part of me felt the urge to jump to Alice's aid, but that dissipated the moment Esme pushed Alice onto her rear into more mud and laughed. Before I could laugh, Esme turned around and grinned at me. "You're next, Isabella Marie Cullen."

I yelped and ran back outside as my mother chased after me, but it was Rosalie who ultimately sprang from out of nowhere to tackle me into the mud. Things turned into chaos shortly after, with globs of dirt and muck being thrown everywhere, wrestling matches starting up, Leah joining in as a wolf, and the rain picking up, making the ground slicker and muddier by the minute.

I was having the time of my life, though. Alice sprang on top of me and we started rolling around, giggling like giddy school girls as we played in the rain. While the others—Carlisle included, thanks to Esme goading him on—did their thing, I focused on Alice as she pulled me up and we stood there, the warm rain clearing away the dirt from our faces.

"I'm glad I met you," I said quietly, gazing into Alice's eyes. "If not for you…I don't know how my life would have turned out. I'd probably be dating some random guy I didn't even like or something, knowing how I was before. I—"

Alice cut me off with a kiss as she pulled me tightly into her arms. "Forget about it, Bella," she said without pulling away, her eyes holding me. "There's no reason to think about such silly things. We're together, forever. That's all that matters to me. I have the family I've always wanted and the woman of my dreams. It can't get any better."

I nodded in agreement and we kissed again, the rain helping us make the moment even more impactful. Before Alice, I hated rainy days because of how abysmal and depressing they made me feel. Now, they were a symbol of something much greater, one I would always keep in my heart whenever we were out playing around in it.

Alice suddenly broke the kiss and pulled me with her as a huge ball of mud moved past us and we turned to see our family members all grinning at us.

"Ah, fuck," Alice grumbled. "We'd better start running."

"Get 'em!" Amara shouted.

Alice and I took off, laughing together with our family hot on our tails. "Maybe we should've gone out here alone," I said.

"Nah," Alice laughed. "This just means we get to have our revenge later on!"

"Good point," I agreed.

I knew one thing for certain: my life was never going to be boring again.

**FIN**

**A/N: Whew. Finally got this done with. **

**Not sure what to say other then to thank my beta for dealing with the random tense changing moments when Bella "vamped out". Those bits were kind of fun to write, though. I've always enjoyed being able to go into how I think vampires would think and react when they're focusing purely on their animal instincts and not their human emotions, you know?**

**Other than that, this was a blast to write and I hope everyone enjoys it. On to the next story!**


End file.
